


More Than Words

by Esuna (suigeneris)



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suigeneris/pseuds/Esuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does that mean that somewhere in the Gaia library is a book about Shoutarou?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> Apologies if the storyline is similar to any other fic out there.

* * *

 

"I just realised something," Akiko said suddenly when the two of them were in the basement; Phillip trying to catch up with some reading and Akiko keeping him company because Shoutarou had gone out to meet Queen and Elizabeth.

"What is it, Aki-chan?" Phillip asked somewhat absent-mindedly.

"Phillip, you can access the Gaia Library, right?" She said excitedly. "That makes you a human Google, doesn't it?"

Phillip stared at Akiko, uncertain if he should take it as a compliment or an insult. She however seemed so sincere, so curious, that Phillip managed a pleasant smile.

"I suppose so," he said. Would that make him an all-knowing sage of some sort? He doubted that.

"Does that mean that somewhere in the library is a book about Shoutarou?"

"A book? About Shoutarou?" Phillips repeated dumbly. "I...it never occurred to me to search for it."

"Really?" Akiko stared in wonder. "I really thought you've researched him thoroughly. Or me, or anyone that you met."

"That is an intriguing preposition."

It was Akiko's turn to stare. "You've never considered it before? Not even just a little bit?"

"No, but Shoutarou has."

In retrospect, perhaps Phillip should not have divulged this particular information with Akiko. Her eyes had lit up enthusiastically at the news, much akin to a schoolgirl who had just learned a juicy gossip and was keen for more.

Phillip found himself holding his breath as Akiko pressed for elaboration.

"He did?! And your answer?"

"What I told you, in verbatim."

"He was satisfied with just that?" Akiko nearly screeched. "That is so out of character!"

"Aki-chan, we have established from the beginning that it would be terribly unprofessional to abuse the Gaia library--"

"But this is your love life we're talking about!"

Phillip sighed, making no move to shut the book in his hand. Doing so would mean he was committed to indulge in Akiko's topic of conversation.

"He never told you that he loves you, did he?"

That...was unexpected. "You mean Shoutarou?"

Akiko narrowed her eyes at his poor attempt to feign ignorance. "You don't bat an eyelash when he flirts and smooth-talks your female clients right in front of you. He really owes you a proper confession, you know. You two have been partners since forever, you two are practically in sync! And don't even get me started on how you even act towards each other!"

Phillip let a few moments pass for Akiko to calm down. "Aki-chan...you have answered your own question." Phillip smiled wistfully. "Why would I need to search the library when I already know? Words are unnecessary when it comes to him, you know that."

Akiko's eyebrow twitched. Before she could deliver a retort, Shoutarou had burst into the basement.

"Hey, I was looking for you both," said Shoutarou, somewhat surprised to be greeted by Akiko's deep frown and Phillip's smug smile. "What were you two talking about? Hey, Akiko, Terui's looking for you."

Akiko gave Phillip a look that meant he was not off the hook yet, and stomped out. Shoutarou shifted aside to let her pass, wondered why she was giving him a glare, and inched closer to his partner.

"So...wanna fill me in, partner?" He whispered to Phillip.

"She asked me why you never told me that you loved me," said Phillip with a straight face.

Immediately Shoutarou flushed a brilliant shade of crimson, spluttering, "Wh-what did you mean? What did you tell her?"

Phillip paused to regard him. Shoutarou wore his heart on his sleeves, and it was not difficult to understand him, half-boiled and all. Cliched it could be, but Shoutarou's eyes were a window to his soul, and his mere touch would make Phillip's chest flutter. When they combined into one, Phillip could feel every inch of Shoutarou's being, every emotion he felt, every thought that crossed his mind, and the warmth just intensified, enveloping Phillip like a fluffy blanket, shielding him from the cold, cruel world.

If that was not love, then Phillip had no idea what love could be.

"Hey, Phillip, you still with me?"

"That your actions speak louder than words." Phillip smiled, snaking his arm coyly around Shoutarou's. "And I'm with you, partner. Always."

 

* * *

 


End file.
